


Did you Never Have a Dream?

by PattRose



Series: The Dream Series [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Simon is seeing someone.  Everyone can tell, but Simon hasn’t said a word.  It drives Jim and Blair nuts.





	Did you Never Have a Dream?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluewolf458](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/gifts).



> Happy Month Early Birthday, girlfriend. I hope you have a wonderful day and year when the time comes. Believe me, we'll blink and it'll be April 1st. I'm going to write the second part tomorrow.

Jim was sitting at his desk working on the files he needed to hand in to Simon. Jim looked through Simon’s office door and for the third time today he was all smiles. In fact, it had been this way for about three months. Jim knew that Simon was in love, but no one ever saw him with anyone. It didn’t matter, though. As long as Simon was happy, everyone in the bullpen was happy also. 

Blair sat back down at his desk, where he was now a police consultant. Blair loved his job. He could be with Jim more now and yet he got paid and received insurance. He glanced into Simon’s office and saw the big smile. 

“Wow, this is a record,” Blair whispered Sentinel soft, “he’s been smiling for three months, Jim. Is anyone worried about this?”

“I think everyone is just excited that Simon has found someone to be with. I for one, am glad,” Jim said. 

Blair got closer as he asked, “So it doesn’t bother you that no one has seen him anywhere in ages? But yet he looks so darn happy.”

“All I know is I think it’s a man. Simon smiles differently for women and men. It looks like he might have found a contender, Blair.”

“I guess… I just worry about him. Let’s ask him to bring a date for dinner this weekend,” Blair suggested. 

“Maybe he wants to keep it a secret. Did you ever think about that?” Jim asked. 

Blair snorted. “This is killing you, isn’t it?”

“Yes… I want to know who it is in the worst way. But I refuse to sneak around and look who he’s seeing. And besides we can’t ask him to bring a date, my dad is coming for dinner this weekend. Did you already forget?”

“He and Simon get along. Let’s ask Simon too. We’ll see if I can’t get him to open up about it,” Blair added. 

“Okay. I’ll go and ask him if he’s free on Sunday night for dinner. I’ll warn him that my dad will be there.”

Jim got up and walked up to Simon’s door and knocked. Simon opened door and practically pulled Jim into his office. “Sit down, Jim. I’ll get you a cup of coffee.”

Jim sat down and wondered, who this person was that had such control over his boss and friend. Making him happy and content and never showing his face. Jim suddenly felt bad for the man. Maybe Simon was embarrassed. 

“Here you go, Jim. Drink up. This is a new one that I totally love. What’s up with you?”

“Blair and I wondered if you’d like to come for dinner on Sunday to the loft. My dad is going to be there, but that’s all.” Jim heard the usual strong and steady heartbeat pick up it’s pace. _Maybe he doesn’t like my dad_.

“Sorry, Jim. I have plans. I’m painting Daryl’s old room and making it into an office. I’ll keep the twin bed in there, but no need for a room now that Daryl is on his own.”

“You can paint Daryl’s room anytime you want. Why not just come over and relax? Is it because of my dad? Do you dislike him?” Again, Jim heard Simon’s heartbeat pick up the pace. It sounded like it was going to come out of his chest. 

“No, I have nothing against Will. I just have plans. Don’t you have some reports to get done for me?”

“Yes… I’ll get them done in no time. Thanks for the coffee, Simon.”

Jim walked to his desk and sat down. He listened to be sure that Simon wasn’t following him to his desk. 

Blair moved over closer to Jim and whispered, “So what did you find out?”

“First of all, he’s not coming this weekend. Secondly, I think he’s dating my dad…”

Blair snickered and said, “Really? Why would you think that?”

“Because he just called him Will and no one is allowed to call him Will. Except for lovers,” Jim pointed out. 

“You’ve got to be shitting me? What are they going to do, date on the sly for the rest of William’s life? March in there and talk to him. Tell him you know and you want him to come and get it out in the open on Sunday.”

“Blair, my dad doesn’t want us to know.”

“Oh, tough shit, Jim. Now, march in there and do what I asked.”

Jim got up and walked back into Simon’s office and poked his head in. “Simon, do you have a minute?”

“Sure, is there a problem with one of the reports?” Simon asked, worriedly. 

“Oh, no. Blair is almost finished with them. Can I shut the door? This is private.”

Simon lost the smile on his face. He knew Jim knew. _Fuck… I can’t catch a break._

Simon sat down at his desk and asked, “You need to share something with me?”

“I think you need to share something with _me_. How long have you been dating my dad? And don’t deny it-that would make it worse.”

“Jim, he doesn’t want you to know about him. He thinks you’ll think he’s insane.”

“Why would I think my dad is insane-just because he’s dating a man? I can’t believe you’ve kept this from me.”

“I knew this was going to happen. I even told him you would be mad and probably leave the station house because of it. But your dad would not budge.”

“How long, Simon?” Jim demanded to know. He stood with his arms folded across his chest, daring Simon to try and weasel out of it. 

“Three wonderful months. We took Daryl up to Seattle last weekend for a Seahawk game and dinner last weekend. Then we stayed in a hotel for three nights. That’s where I was. Will loves Daryl and Daryl really likes him a lot. I was hoping you wouldn’t mind if I was dating your dad. But I guess I’m wrong.”

“I don’t care if you date my dad. Why do you have to keep it a secret?”

“Did you never have a dream? I did. I dreamed I would fall for someone and they would love me back. And that’s exactly what I have done, Jim. That’s what we give each other.”

“Come to dinner with dad on Sunday. No more secrets. Tell him we know and tell him I’m happy about it. I’ve never seen you this happy, Simon.”

“He makes me very happy. Did he tell you that he’s going to sell his house? He’s buying a small place for the two of us. He wanted to tell you but was afraid you would get angry.”

“Nah, I’m fine, Simon. Come to dinner on Sunday. I’ll see you then. Remember that Blair and I are off for tomorrow and Sunday. So I won’t see you until then.”

“Have a nice day off tomorrow. Sure you’re okay with this, Jim?”

“I’m good. Now, talk to him tonight.” Jim walked out of the office and grabbed the reports from Blair and handed them to Simon. “Here you go-all finished.”

“Don’t make it sound like you did it. I know your partner did them. Thank you, Blair.”

Blair smiled big time and said, “Your welcome, Simon.”

They both grabbed their jackets and walked to the elevator. Blair smiled at everyone and waved goodbye as they got on. Megan flipped him off, making both men laugh.

Once they were inside the truck and driving out of the parking garage, Blair asked, “So what’s the deal? Are they happy? Are you crazy with this news or are you all right with it?”

“They’ve been dating for three months. Simon is in love. He didn’t say it, but his face and his emotions were talking to me big time.”

“Why didn’t they tell us?” Blair asked. 

“Dad didn’t want us to know and think less of him. I guess it’s not okay to be gay when you’re 65 years old. He’s only 15 years older than Simon. I think we need to assure him that we’re okay with him being gay. It’s hard when you first come out. I wonder if that’s what his problem was most of his life. He was so angry and bitter. Now, I’m thinking he might have just been miserable and unhappy.”

“I think it’s great news. And Simon seems genuinely fond of him. I’m not too worried. I just hope Simon’s serious because I would guess my dad is. He took Simon and Daryl up to Seattle for a Seahawk’s game. You don’t get much more serious than that.”

“Wow! Hanging with the kid. That is serious. I think it’s nice. In fact, I think it’s more than nice. Your dad deserves some happiness after all the heartbreak he had.”

“But what if he was the cause of it? What if he was sleeping around and our mom found out? Would she have left for that reason?”

“You’ll have to ask him, Jim.”

“On Sunday? That’s sort of heavy talk for Sunday night dinner and the game.”

“You think it over and you’ll figure out when and where to say anything. In the meantime, you and I have some lovemaking to do.” 

Jim parked in the parking lot and smiled at Blair. “I’m ready when you are, babe.”

Blair raced him upstairs. Jim let Blair win. He was going slow thinking about what he was going to say to his dad on Sunday. Blair was right. The right thing would come to him at just the right time. Jim found himself looking forward to Sunday. 

TBC


End file.
